


Save Me

by QueenLexi3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a dick in the beginning, Arthur and Alfred help each other heal, I've never personally experienced any of these things, If I get them wrong nicely tell me, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe Drug Use, Underage Drinking, possible triggers, still sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland leads a less than happy life. Between an abusive father and brothers who drill it into his head that he's the sole reason for the death of their mother, bullies at school who make sure he knows that he's pathetic and worthless, the secret of his sexuality, and a forbidden crush on the Golden Child of Heta High, Alfred F. Jones. When he finds said boy in the woods one fateful day, will everything change? </p>
<p>Alfred F. Jones is the Golden Child of Heta High. Between having a pretty girlfriend, being the best at every sport, making great grades, and having rich parents... everything is perfect for him, right? It seems to be, until one drunken mistake involving his adorable little brother Matthew rips their family down the middle. His parents start fighting, his girlfriend can't stand to be around him because of his self-blame, his grades and sports slip, and all of his friends leave as soon as he's no longer popular. But will one day in the woods change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Arthur stares at his ceiling with no real thoughts going through his head. He looks around the rest of the room, which is really a dank basement with water stains on the wall that floods when it rains a lot. He sighs and sits up, pushing the thought of his less than adequate living conditions, even though it's the only concrete thought he's had since waking up at four. Today is the first day of school, and it could be said that he's nervous. He closes his eyes a moment and stands. His shirt is a bit big, it was his oldest brother Allistor's before it was his, and his shoes are totally worn. His jeans are too big and held up with a worn leather belt with a few extra holes poked in it and his school supplies is stuff Allistor used. 'Why could they not at least give me Dylan's stuff? At least he hasn't even GRADUATED. These things are four years old...' Arthur is going into 11th grade, and he's glad that Allistor isn't totally destructive and takes care of his clothes. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again, preparing himself. He hurries up the steps and out the door. He's going to be early.  
When he arrives, only a few teachers are at the school. It's seven thirty and school starts at eight thirty. He sighs and goes to the bathroom to hide, so that none of the early comers bother him. He looks in the mirror and sighs, then gets out some concealer and locks the bathroom door. There's a bruise on his temple, he has a black eye, handprints on his neck, and a busted lip. He winces as he puts the stuff on the bruises. He closes his eyes when he's done and leans against the bathroom wall. He already knows that this won't be a good day. His ribs ache from the night before when his father got drunk. He slides down the wall and closes his eyes, wondering how Alfred F. Jones is at this very moment. 

Alfred F. Jones is fast asleep when Arthur is sliding down a bathroom wall. He wakes up to his mother, a pretty lady who's half Cherokee and half American, pulling open his Dallas Cowboy curtains. He groans as the sunlight fills the room. The walls are painted a comforting mocha brown, but they're covered in posters and photos of him and his friends. Most of them feature his twin, Matthew. Then he sits up and blinks around. Without his glasses, he can't even make out the form of his mother. She isn't even a foot away. He makes a face at her.  
"You're an evil, evil lady." He puts on his glasses then and stands.  
After showering and brushing his teeth, he puts on his American Eagle t-shirt, jeans, and brand new J's. He goes out into the kitchen and hugs his brother, who's wearing a red sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He clicks his tongue.  
"I swear, I'll get rid of all of those sweatshirts. Come on or we'll be late for school." Matthew rolls his eyes.  
"Alfred, it wouldn't matter if you got rid of my hoodies. I'd take yours." Alfred sticks out his tongue at his soft-spoken little brother as they sit down for breakfast instead of leaving for school.  
"So I decided we won't be late- we have thirty minutes and we can get there fast." They don't have to worry about catching a bus anymore because Alfred and Matthew both got cars. His, of course, is a flashy black Camero. Matthew settled on an Altima- to which Alfred had responded, 'Pffft don't be such a girl.'- because he doesn't really LIKE being noticed. Alfred smiles at their mother as she puts breakfast on the table, and waves at their father as he comes down the stairs. They really do have the perfect little family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short, but it should get better from here on out.


End file.
